


Beginnings

by Cheyennethepony



Series: Kaia fics (Good Omens OC) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ineffable Dads (Good Omens), Kid Fic, M/M, crowley and aziraphale adopt a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyennethepony/pseuds/Cheyennethepony
Summary: Michael the Archangel appeared at Aziraphale's book shop. What Aziraphale didn't know was that this moment would change everything.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updating some stories by the way!

Aziraphale was busy dusting the old books that sat on tall wooden shelves. He heard a knock on the shop door. 

"Shop's closed!" He shouted, hoping that the pesky customer would leave. There was another knock, a bit louder this time. 

Aziraphale sighed and set the feather duster down on an empty spot on the shelf. He walked over and opened the door. "I'm sorry but the shop is-" he paused.

The Archangel Michael was standing outside the front door holding a basket with her left hand. 

"M-Michael! What are you doing here?" Aziraphale stammered, fairly shocked to see her at his bookstore.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I came to talk" she reassured.

"Alright.." the angel responded, not letting his guard down in case it was a trap. 

"We recently captured and _punished_ the angel known as Iriel. Hell has done the same to Arith, who often socialized with her" Michael informed.

Aziraphale knew what she meant by punished. " _They killed them.._." he thought mournfully. He and Crowley had been friends with Iriel and Arith. Occasionally meeting with them for lunch. Although it had been a while since they last met. He and Crowley had been busy trying to stop the end of the world.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Aziraphale asked, trying to keep a steady voice. 

"No, we found out that they had a child" she replied. 

" _I didn't know it was possible... an angel and a demon can have a child, well demons originally were angels, makes sense I suppose_ ," he thought. 

"We've tried _disposing_ of it but since it's half-angel and half-demon, holy water and hellfire don't affect it" Michael explained. 

"What does this have to do with me?" Aziraphale questioned. 

"We've decided to give it to you, I'm sure you can figure out what to do" she stated, quickly handing him the basket. Afraid the Archangel would drop the basket he grabbed the handle. 

"Wait a min-" he was cut off by Michael closing the door shut. He opened the door again but she was already gone. 

" _What am I going to do?!_ " He thought, slightly panicking. 

"Angel, who was that at the door?" Crowley asked while walking from the small living room to the front room of the shop. 

Aziraphale turned around to face the demon. "What is that?" He inquired, looking at the basket the angel was holding. 

"The Archangel Michael was here..." Aziraphale murmured, still shocked by the whole situation. Aziraphale cleared his throat before continuing. 

"She came to tell me that... they killed A-Arith and Iriel" he responded.

Even with the sunglasses on, Aziraphale could see that Crowley was shocked and upset.

"T-That wasn't all, she said that they had a child" 

Crowley couldn't speak. He pointed at the basket. Aziraphale nodded.

Aziraphale gently set the basket down on a table. He carefully opened the lid. 

Inside was what appeared to be a baby girl wrapped in a blanket, sleeping. 

"She looks like them..." Crowley managed to whisper. 

Aziraphale quietly closed the lid. "What are we going to do?!" He whisper shouted. 

Crowley sighed and calmed down his emotions enough to speak more. 

"Take care of her, of course, that's the only choice we have" Crowley replied. 

"We can't be parents!" Aziraphale exclaimed, still maintaining a hushed voice.

"We've looked after kids before" the demon pointed out. "Why would this be any different?" 

"This would be a full-time thing, being a parent is different than being a nanny and a wisdom giving gardener" the angel sighed. 

"She's all we have _left_ of them... they would have wanted us to look after her" Crowley asserted. " _Please_ , Aziraphale" he pleaded. 

Aziraphale gave him a look of uncertainty. He pinched the bridge of his nose "Ok" he finally agreed. 

"We're going to have to get so many things and tons of parenting books" Aziraphale muttered to himself. 

"I still can't believe that they did that! Those! Those-" Crowley raised his voice. 

"Shh, you'll wake her up" Aziraphale cautioned. 

Crowley frowned and hugged the angel. "They didn't deserve it" he mourned. Aziraphale signed sadly and tried to comfort him. 

"I know" he responded, grief in his voice. 

Crowley stopped hugging so he could wipe his eyes that were hidden by his glasses. 

Aziraphale would've taken them off but he knew that they gave his husband a sense of security and that he felt vulnerable without them, especially right now. 

They had heard a sound come from the basket and glanced over at it. Aziraphale opened the lid again and the baby was awake. 

"Her eyes" Aziraphale smiled. Her right eye was golden yellow and her left was an icey blue color. 

"She's got her parents' eyes, both of them" Crowley continued. "She's beautiful".

She reached out her tiny hand and grabbed Crowley's finger and held onto it. He smiled and picked her up and held her. 

"Hello, there little one" Crowley cooed. She stared at him with huge curious eyes. "You need a name, dontcha?" 

"Do you remember, once we met Iriel and Arith at the park, we were discussing human things we liked and names came up" Aziraphale stated. 

Crowley nodded. "Yeah, I remember Iriel said her favorite name was Kaia" replied. He gasped. "We should name her Kaia!"

"That's what I was thinking, dear" Aziraphale responded.

"Kaia it is" Crowley smiled. 

Kaia had fallen asleep in his arms. 

"You should put her back in the basket now" the angel commented.

"But she's so sweet, can't I just hold her while she sleeps?" Crowley begged.

"Your arms will get tired, dear" Aziraphale added. 

"Fine" the demon sighed and carefully put her back in the basket without waking her. 

"Besides, we have to read up on parenting and learn how to be good dads" Aziraphale commented. 

"Alright, which shelf are they on?" Crowley asked. 

"I.. don't have any.." the angel muttered. 

"How do you not have any?" Crowley questioned. 

"I never needed them before" Aziraphale retorted. 

"We'll have to get some, I'll check on Amazon" the demon replied. 

"Ama-what?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Oh for somebody's sake" Crowley facepalmed. 


End file.
